No Surprises
No Surprises is the twenty-first episode of Season 13. Main Plot Miles and Maya are hanging out at the Hollingsworth house when Miles tempts Maya into skinny dipping by removing his swimwear while in the pool. Maya hesitantly decides to go through with it. After jumping in the pool, they are promptly caught by Miles' father and members of his campaign staff. Maya tells Mr. Hollingsworth they were doing homework as she leaves in a towel after grabbing her stuff. Miles is scolded for being foolish and embarrassing him in front of his staff. During breakfast with his family, Mr. Hollingsworth gives Miles the silent treatment over the incident. Mr. Hollingsworth praises Miles' siblings Frankie and Hunter for their work on his campaign and suggests Miles follow their example. Miles complains to his mother about the way his father has been treating him and she suggests he try harder. In class, Maya asks him if she left a bad impression on his father and he assures her he has taken all the blame. She says though that it isn't good that his father thinks so lowly of him and suggests that he go the extra mile to impress his Dad. Miles, Maya and Winston then begin to organize a plan to help in Mr. Hollingsworth Mayoral campaign. Miles is excited to show his dad all the work he has put into helping out and goes outside to show him. However, he instead sees his father flirting with his campaign manager. He is shown to be in disgust. At school, the next day Miles show Maya a necklace that he intends to give to Andrea, his fathers campaign manager, to find out what is really going on between the two. Maya is reluctant for him to go through with the plan, warning him how it could just be one big misunderstanding. He still decides to go through with it to see what is truly going on. At his house during the mock press meeting, Miles sees Andrea happily smile as she opens the fake gift and reads the card he wrote. With his suspicions confirmed, Miles is left angered and disgusted that his father is having an affair. During the media training meeting, Miles fails to impress his father with his new attitude, mocking him with saying sarcastically how he hopes to be just like him and leaves abruptly, kicking his chair over before storming out. Miles' mother follows him out, demanding to know what is going on with him. Miles tells her that his father is having an affair. She says that she knows about it and that she won't discuss her marriage with him. Miles asks why she won't leave him or try to deal with it and she says they will deal with it after the election. Miles remarks how the election always comes first before anything else and leaves. That night, Miles is with Maya laying on the couch together. Miles says he is done with his parents and their political plans and she asks him if he is okay. Miles says that he has her now and then confesses that he loves her. Maya tells him that she loves him too and the episode ends as Miles looks upward. Sub Plot Alli and Dallas are working on the science project at the Dot with Dallas's son Rock Dallas. stayed focused for the science fair but Dallas asks Alli out on a date after Leo. Dallas approaches Connor and Jenna for information on Alli's romantic situation. Dallas presents Alli with a gift baskets in the science lab saying that he wants to go on a date with her to which Alli declines. Dallas arrives at Alli's house to explain the gift basket and says that he loves being her science project but thought more could be in the books. Alli tells Dallas that Leo isn't just her ex, but that he hit her. Alli says that he is being sent back to France and Dallas says that he could crush him. Third Plot In celebration of being 6 months cancer free Clare decides to go bungee jumping with Jenna and Connor. Clare video chats with Eli to invite him as he plans to visit for the weekend. Eli says that he is super busy with a short film project and cannot come home for the weekend. Clare asks if Lenore can finish it without him to which Eli says they've already been working around the clock. Connor proposes inviting Drew to go bungee jumping with them after Eli can't make it. Clare tells Jenna and Connor that she and Drew kissed on Thanksgiving when she and Eli were on a break. Clare and Drew bungee jump tandem while holding each other tight. They walk away soaked in water saying they didn't know they would get dunked at the end. Drew and Clare change into dry clothes in Clare's car and she asks her if she wants to grab a bite. Clare declines saying her mother needs the car back and asks Drew to grab a ride with Connor and Jenna because she is starting to have feelings for him. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song No Surprises by Radiohead. *This marks the first appearance of Hunter Hollingsworth and his mother. *When Alli is talking to Dallas in the Bhandari household, a photo of Sav is shown on the wall to Alli's left. *Jenna says the title of season four episode, "Moonlight Desires", while talking to Clare. |-| Gallery= ns1.jpg ns2.jpg ns3.jpg ns4.jpg ns5.jpg ns6.jpg ns7.jpg ns8.jpg MMH2.jpg Miles3.jpg HunterH.png|Miles' brother Miles_Siblings.png|Miles with Frankie and Hunter Babiessssssmayamiles.png 8uoiuu.png Uuiiio.png 89ijoiouiou.png Hjy87777.png U87uiiuu.jpg 897uoijjjc.png 98oioi.png 8uiuiuu.png 98iouu.png 89iuuiu.png 8ujiouiuo.png 8uiouuo.png Oioiooioi9.png 8uiuoERER.png Iuiouioui98.png 78yii.png 78yuh.png Yuty.png 98uii.png 78yuuiuyi.png 78iuuh.png 78yiuyuy.png 78yiiyu.png 7867yuh.png 89iyui.png 778uiuih.png 7y9uol.png Yihuu.png 78yiuiyyu.png 78tyytyurt.png 8yyuhkgu.png 67tyty.png 76yuuiyuyui.png 87yiuuuyy.png 8iui.png 6tst.png 87yyiiu.png 76tyuyu.png Rocky5.png Skinny Dipping.png|Miles and Maya Skinny dipping. Maya swimming.jpg|I thought you said no one would be home. |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Guest Starring *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II *Cindy Sampson as Andrea Supporting Cast *Justice James as Rock Dallas *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Matt Murray as Bungee Guy |-| Quotes= *Mrs. Hollingsworth: "It’s not your problem." Miles:“Why are you playing along with this stupid charade?” Mrs. Hollingsworth: “We will deal with it after the election. Why don’t you take a walk? I’ll tell them you weren’t feeling well." *Andrea: "How has your dad influenced you?" Miles: "That's a tough question but honestly the most crucial I think is that he taught me is how to juggle. Tasks, priorities, affairs." Mr. Hollingsworth: "Business affairs for the record." Miles: "That's what you are calling it. Business must be really good then." |-| Featured Music= *''"All The People"'' by Panama Wedding *''"You're To Blame"'' by Laurell *''"Slowly"'' by Zoe Sky Jordan |-| Links= *Watch No Surprises on YouTube *Watch No Surprises on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Season 13